


Wibbly Wobbly Kissy Kossy

by TGP



Series: Eyesight [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, F/F, Multi, Past Cheating, Polyamorous Overtones, discussion of sex, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny confronts Hermione about sleeping with Harry. It gets interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wibbly Wobbly Kissy Kossy

**Author's Note:**

> I believe it was MaxManuka that wanted something either Ginny or Hermione POV. I didn't have the energy for Hermione's political stuff but this was one that needed writing so there you go. xD

“So, were either of you going to tell me you slept with my boyfriend?”  
  
The question comes right after Ginny asked about the flat Hermione and Ron had just found and were in the process of trying to rent, without warning, in a lazy sort of way that belays the hurt Hermione can sense in it. She stares at Ginny a few moments, startled, and realizes she should have guessed Harry told her. He can be so very honest about some things while keeping stubbornly mum on others. Hermione takes a breath.  
  
“It wasn’t about... I... He needed it,” Hermione manages under Ginny’s intent, falsely calm gaze. “It wasn’t about sex.”  
  
She didn’t want to remember the way Harry had looked then but the image comes back to her in full force. Harry’s ruddy skin gone pale as milk, clammy and damp with sweat. His eyes wide and far away, losing focus every few moments. His fingers white knuckled and shaking. She remembers the way he’d shaken in their arms, how they kept having to call him back, keep him grounded. There are few things Hermione fears like she feared losing Harry that day.  
  
“I know,” Ginny says in a softer tone. She folds her arms over the back of the chair she sits backwards in, resting her head against them. “But you should have told me. Things get sordid when they’re secret.”  
  
There is a certain amount of sense to that. It... It’s not that she purposely didn’t tell Ginny. It’s more that she has been trying not to think about it. When she thinks about it, she remembers how afraid and uncertain she’d been, desperate to find some way to bring Harry back, keep him from fading, soothe his pain. She remembers how good he had felt under her hands.  
  
Hermione takes a breath, sits up in her chair. She’s a Gryffindor and a war hero. She has faced down the worst dark wizards of the century and yet this, sitting here under Ginny’s nonjudgmental but hurt gaze, is far more intimidating.  
  
“We weren’t sure if... Harry didn’t say anything and we didn’t know how to bring it up.” Ginny nods a little but keeps up her steady stare, like she’s waiting for something. Hermione gathers her strength. “It was only the one time. I thought it best if Harry decide when you were told.”  
  
And now Hermione wonders when that was, remembering the few months Ginny froze them all out, but the two of them are back together now. Was it then or now?  
  
“You were wrong,” Ginny murmurs, eyes sliding away to stare at nothing. “Both of you should have told me. Harry did, sure, that was good of him, blurted it right after sex. He’s never had much tact. But you should have told me on your own. See, that’s how friends work. You don’t keep secrets. I’d say you don’t sleep with boyfriends, only we both know it was a special situation... You should have told me.”  
  
Hermione nods. “Yes. I should have.”  
  
Ginny gets up out of the chair and opens her arms. At once, Hermione’s barreling around the desk to hug her tight, reassure herself that this friendship hasn’t been ruined. She’s lucky Ginny didn’t curse her. Instead, Ginny just clutches her tight and then pets her hair and rubs her back and is solid and strong as ever.  
  
After a moment, Ginny gives a thoughtful hum. “Did you get Harry noisy?”  
  
Hermione blinked against Ginny’s shoulder. “What?”  
  
“When you slept with him. Did he make noise? I always have the most terrible time getting him to. He’s really not very vocal.”  
  
Hermione draws back enough to stare at Ginny, feeling color rise to her cheeks. Ginny doesn’t have the decency to look embarrassed.  
  
“Not at first?” Hermione says, surprised and baffled.  
  
Ginny hums again. She looks at Hermione, searching over her face for something. “Would you sleep with him again?”  
  
“I didn’t exactly mean to in the first place!” Hermione shoots back, suddenly filled with offense. She lets go of Ginny, taking a step back. Her hip brushes the desk. “I don’t know what kind of impression this has given you, but I’m not jumping at the chance to make Harry cheat on yo-MMPH!”  
  
Oh. Oh, wow, Ginny’s lips are soft. Hermione blinks a little, staring into Ginny’s big brown eyes so close. Ginny keeps it light and then sways back the inch or so needed to part them. She smiles wickedly.  
  
“I don’t think you’re a loose woman or anything,” Ginny says cheerfully. “But next time, can I watch? Not with Ron, of course, that would be awful, but you and Harry maybe.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I said, next time, can I-”  
  
“What makes you think there will be a next time?!” Hermione crosses her arms tight across her chest. This is starting to feel like a joke, one she wouldn’t have expected from one of her best friends. “We _helped_ him. It wasn’t like we... Like I...”  
  
Ginny tilts her head a bit. “So you don’t think he’s attractive.”  
  
“I didn’t say that!”  
  
“So you _do_.”  
  
Hermione huffs, leaning back against her desk as she tries to figure out just what Ginny’s angle is. She thinks maybe Ginny’s teasing her, but this is a little persistent for teasing. “I admit, there are things to like about him.”  
  
“He does have pretty eyes.”  
  
“If he brushed his hair, I suppose that would be nice,” Hermione admits grudgingly. Maybe if she plays along, Ginny will drop it and not stumble upon the confused and conflicted feelings Hermione has for Harry.  
  
“Voice?” Ginny grins. “The way it gets all husky and hoarse when it’s the least bit cold.”  
  
“...He gets his nails so unfairly long. I don’t know how he keeps them so tidy.”  
  
Ginny laughed. She shifted to lean against the desk at Hermione’s side, their arms almost brushing. “Yours are much nicer.”  
  
Hermione lifts a hand to regard them. Her hands are stained with ink and she cuts her nails short to keep them out of the way. With how often she’d chip it, she doesn’t paint them except for special occasions. Ginny reaches over and takes Hermione’s hand in her own. Their skin is several shades apart, Ginny’s white pale and speckled with multitudes of brown freckles, Hermione’s a browner peach. One calloused thumb brushes over the back of Hermione’s hand, slow and tender.  
  
Her belly tightens with confused unease. “Ginny?”  
  
“I don’t think Harry is like us,” Ginny says. It comes out casual, like it’s meaningless, but Hermione lifts her gaze to Ginny’s face. Ginny doesn’t return it. “He told me about that night, with you and Ron. And... It felt lonely. Hearing him talk.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Hermione turns her hand and gives Ginny’s a squeeze.  
  
“Don’t be. It’s silly. I know he loves me, as much as Harry knows how to love, and sometimes I wonder how far that really is- Rambling, sorry. But...” Ginny pauses and lifts her head a little, eyes flickering along the faded water stains on the ceiling. “I know he loves me, but I don’t think I’m enough for him.”  
  
“You’re plenty enough!” Hermione responds immediately, angry that she’s helped Ginny feel this way. Ginny Weasley is one of the most fantastic people she knows and she deserves so much _better_.  
  
“But not for him.” Ginny looks at her then and she’s not sad, but thoughtful. “See, I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you and Ron, too.”  
  
Hermione doesn’t know what to say. She stares, utterly flabbergasted by that statement. “He... He may love us, as friends, but-”  
  
“Friends don’t usually want shagging and cuddling after,” Ginny drawls out, sounding incredibly like Draco Malfoy for a moment. “Look, I don’t pretend to understand everything that goes through Harry’s head, but I’m certain on this one. He’s been pining for you two and he’d never say it because he wouldn’t put that kind of pressure on you, but I’m not as much of a masochist with a martyrdom complex.”  
  
“What, exactly, are you trying to get at telling me all this?” Hermione blurts finally.  
  
“I’m not sure. This is kind of new to me,” Ginny admits with a half smile. “I just figured that maybe with the war over and everything, people should be more honest about themselves and what they want. Also, I want to watch.”  
  
Hermione blushes all over again. She pinches the space between her eyes, half annoyed but mostly just fond. _Really_.  
  
“Look, I already missed my opportunity to see him with Draco-”  
  
Hermione’s head jerks up. “ _What?!_ ”  
  
“-and if I’m going to be adventurous and supportive of my boyfriend-”  
  
“Draco _Malfoy?!_ ”  
  
“-then I am damn well going to get something out of it.”  
  
Hermione stares at her. Ginny’s everything matter of fact and casual, like what she’s saying is uncontested truth and not the least bit unconventional and downright crazy sounding. And it’s hard not to just accept her half-baked proposal in the face of that confidence, even though Hermione knows there is no way to make something like this, whatever this is, actually work.  
  
Still. “Malfoy?”  
  
Ginny laughs and it is clear and light and completely genuine. It warms Hermione up even with the weirdness of the situation. Ginny bumps her shoulder a bit and then leaves them touching.  
  
“Apparently,” Ginny says with a little shrug. “He said it in passing and I haven’t gotten him or Draco to give me details.”  
  
Hermione shakes her head, not surprised that they wouldn’t. “I didn’t realize you were talking to Draco.”  
  
“Penpals. He owns a ruling interest in the Harpies, apparently.” She leans back a bit on the desk, smiling fondly. “Captain Jones had been sending updates on the team’s progress to his mum for years but I took over when I joined. Junior member and all. Anyway, I couldn’t just give up the opportunity to mess with him when we got notice that the shares had been moved over to him. He didn’t figure it out until the fourth letter. We’ve been owling each other since.”  
  
It sounds silly but Hermione doesn’t doubt that’s exactly what Ginny had done. She isn’t sure why Draco would keep it up but... Well, he hadn’t caused them any trouble since graduation (since Draco defected mid battle) so she supposes he must just be trying to live his life like the rest of them.  
  
“I wonder how that even happened,” she muses. “Him and Harry.”  
  
“Do you think built up sexual tension was why they got after each other so badly?”  
  
Hermione feels slightly unwell at the very notion. “Let’s hope not.”  
  
Ginny snickers and then bumps her shoulder again. When Hermione meets her gaze, Ginny just smiles at her soft and gentle. “We’re all right, then?”  
  
“Shouldn’t you be the one that gets to decide that?”  
  
“I think mutual is better,” Ginny murmurs with amusement.  
  
Hermione smiles back at her. “Yes. I think we’re all right.”  
  
“Oh good. Now, have you ever thought what it’d be like sleeping with me? In my humble opinion, I’m pretty great.”


End file.
